In recent years, an energy management system (EMS) for the purpose of efficient energy use in companies or at home has introduced. Particularly, an EMS in a store such as a supermarket or a shopping mall (hereinafter, a “store”) is also called a store management system (SEMS). The SEMS is a system that monitors and controls power usage of an air conditioning apparatus in a store.
A technique in which in order to appropriately control an air conditioning apparatus installed in a store, a plurality of air conditioning apparatuses are associated with temperature sensors that are installed individually and fixedly, and the temperature in a store is adjusted by controlling the air conditioning apparatuses is disclosed (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Specifically, the air conditioning apparatus is controlled based on a temperature measured at a specific position at which the temperature sensor is installed in the area cooled or heated by the air conditioning apparatus.